Honest Trailers - Phineas and Ferb
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Here is an honest take to one of Disney Channel's finest shows before it gets filled up with their meh sitcoms.


**The following trailer is inspired by the weekly Screen Junkies' video Honest Trailers. I do not own the show or _Phineas & Ferb_ or any of the Disney-related media below.**

 **After reading, tell me what other cartoon show should I make an Honest Trailer treatment for.**

* * *

It has been a while that _Phineas & Ferb_ gets a special format of an episode. So, here's Carl the Intern to present to you the feature presentation:

"Hello everyone. I know their summer is over. But a lot of fans are clamoring for a Perry the Platypus spinoff or maybe just a crossover of him in _Milo Murphy's Law_. But anyway, there's some folk in L.A. who wants to give an honest take of the show. So, let's hear him out!"

* * *

At that signal, one huge guy enters the voice booth and starts the presentation that fans somehow wonder if such presentation can happen. In his epic voice and his excitement, here he goes, along with corresponding clips that coincide with the script:

" **From the channel that brought you _Hannah Montana_ , _The Suite Life of Zach and Cody_ and _Bizaarrr…zaarr…dvar_ …? Oooh never mind…comes the cartoon that brought back the animated glory days of Disney Channel by making you forget those sitcoms exist. _Phineas and Ferb_.**"

After the title card flashes, the epic voice guy proceeds to sincerely advertise the program:

" **Welcome to the city of Danville, a town immune of all the destruction that these two boys are making for their summer vacation. And meet Phineas and Ferb. There's Phineas, who always knows what to do today, including getting bored. There's Ferb, the silent but deadly British stepbrother of Phineas; so it means Ferb's mother is actually British. And his family came from a broken family and migrated to America where they met Phineas' family?** "

Finding that troubling, he makes this remark, " **Your parents better explain this to you, kids.** "

But he continues anyway, " **Join their quest as they invent stuff, make up stuff and put more stuff into stuff for the rest of their summer, instead of…I don't know…spending hours on their iPad. Glad they are not millennials. But what's stopping on their schemes is their sister Candace, who was rated as 'one of the worst TV role models'?** "

Again, just to give out his thoughts, the epic voice guy sidetracks, " **For what? Busting her brothers and wanting a boyfriend?** " And dictating that makes logical sense for him. " **Okay, that makes sense. But still, that doesn't excuse for these boys nearly threatening the lives of innocent people for their biggish toys.** " And clips of the boy's contraptions in almost life-threatening fashion are shown.

But he continues along with the script towards that part that got him excited the most. " **Ride along with other recognizable or forgettable characters who are drawn by 3-year-olds in their geometry class as they…help the boys in their inventions? But ravel in their attempts to…give the spotlight to the real star of the show, Perry the Playtpus, an animal-turned-secret agent who steals the whole show by chattering, exhibiting Jason Bourne moves, abandoning his owners because they didn't feed him or something? and other minimalist moves that we have yet to name. Watch as he stops every plan from Professor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your stereotypical mad scientist who lives in the most obvious evil lair. Subtle, man. And who invents stuff with names containing the suffix '-inator' because I guess 'Evil' is clichéd.** "

Then he adds something thought-provoking, " **But add more to your conspiracy theorist mind that Doofenshmirtz might actually be Phineas' real father? Because of his triangle head? And a flashback showed that Phineas' mom actually met the guy when he was young?** " However, he cannot take it. " **No, no, this is too much mind-blowing.** "

Nevertheless, he continues with this encouraging statement, " **So, join now in this half-hour cartoon that is admittedly Disney Channel's finest…merchandising firm until _Sofia the First_ become unstoppable, and most unforgettable…because they keep recycling their gags every episode.**"

Then comes flashes of those recurring gags, which includes but not limited to Phineas asking "Hey, where's Perry?", Isabella popping out of nowhere and stumbling on the boys, doing her usual "Whatcha doin'?" shtick, Major Monogram assigning Perry the Platypus to another case with "Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to something; find out what it is, and put a stop to it!", the jingle "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated", Candace telling her mom of the boys' activities and Doofenshmirtz having plans foiled by his archrival and scolding to him, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!".

Then, the epic voice guy keeps on, " **But it is not just about the gags, the celebrity cameos, the humor and the heart. It is all about the songs because the last thing you need for every episode is a song for exposition and emotional manipulation. Except maybe 'Gitchee, Gitchee Goo'. So hold on tight, because we're going to let you sing the most infectious Disney Channel theme song since _Ducktales_.**"

At his signal, a rock band rip-off of Bowling for Soup called Twirling the Pasta sings a parody of the _Phineas & Ferb_ theme song, as various timely clips play on the background of the honest trailer.

 ** _There's 4 total seasons; two segments per episode_**

 ** _And all adventures are packed in!_**

 ** _So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good show to replace it._**

 ** _Like maybe…_**

 ** _Three stupid goldfish_**

 ** _A dog who is blogging_**

 ** _Or even the Jonas Brothers_**

 ** _Spinning off again Lilo and Stitch_**

 ** _Or giving Wander a Yonder_**

 ** _High school musicals_**

 ** _Taming cheetah girls_**

 ** _Needing back So Raven's pain (She's coming back?!)_**

 ** _Casting more Selena spells_**

 ** _Meeting the descendants_**

 ** _Or driving Miley insane_**

 ** _As you can see, there's a whole lotta Disney shows that will stumble and fall (Maybe not Disney XD)_**

 ** _So stick with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna beat them all!_**

 ** _So stick with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna beat them all!_**

 ** _(Mom, Phineas and Ferb made me do a Deadpool joke!)_**

And on a final note, the epic voice guy proceeds to the best part of every honest trailer, that might not be the reason why the writer makes these things in the first place:

" **Starring:**

· **Phineas Fogg (Phineas Flynn)**

· **Liam Neeson Jr. (Ferb Fletcher)**

· **Sheri the Valley Girl (Candace Flynn)**

· **Human Minnie Mouse (Isabella)**

· **Baljeet? Baljeeet? T-jinder? Tihinder? Or Tijinider? Awww… (Baljeet Tjinder)**

· **Bull-ford (Buford)**

· **Moonrise Kingdom (Fireside Girl)**

· **One Second of Summer (Jeremy)**

· **Marcelline (Vanessa)**

· **Cyndi Lauper (Linda Flynn-Fletcher as Lindana)**

· **J. Jonah Jameson (Major Monogram)**

· **A decapitated baby head. What? (Giant Floating Baby Head)**

· **Norm-tipus Prime (Norm)**

· **Heinz Gruber (Dr. Doofenschmirtz)**

· **And Perry Mason (Perry the Platypus)** "

After that epic part, he gives the honest name of the show: " ** _I Know What You Did Last Summer_** ".

But for every honest trailer, the epic voice guy has to make a last minute reaction to a topic related to the show that was riffed. " **So wait, they made a Marvel and a _Star Wars_ crossover? Wow, I wonder who Disney is gonna make them crossover next?**"

Just like that, a clip of Jack Sparrow shouting from _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_ is shown, prompting the epic voice guy to react despondently. " **Never mind.** "

* * *

When the honest trailer was released, Phineas and Ferb themselves watch it, and they remain astounded and speechless at what they witnessed.

"Well, that was a cynical but candid take of our show. I'd give them that," Ferb remarks.

But Phineas looks at it optimistically. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Eventually, Phineas and Ferb create an Honest Trailer for Screen Junkies.


End file.
